


Locked In

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS is tired of their fighting and seals them together in a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompted fic. From ausgezeichnet.

“Will you give it up! Your sonic versus the TARDIS, gee I wonder which one will win?”

The Doctor turned and glowered at the Master who was sprawled out over the only piece of furniture in the entire room. A very pointedly empty room. Even the walls were bare, smooth and a soothing cream white. The only dark color was the cloth of the Master’s impeccably tailored suit.

Earlier, when the Doctor had poked the walls as he looked for an escape, they even proved to have a slight give. As if the walls were padded though it wasn’t obvious from how they looked. 

Now, the Doctor pressed his forehead against one of the walls and reached out with his mind. He tried to plea. To promise that he’d be better, that he wouldn’t argue, even if he couldn’t say that of the Master. 

_That_ thought earned him a telepathic snort and the TARDIS gently but firmly pushed him back. The lingering thought that they needed to kiss and make up was the last mental impression he got from the TARDIS.

“I think she‘s been getting entirely too many ideas from humans,” the Doctor muttered to himself.

“And whose fault would that be…” drawled the Master. He smirked at the Doctor, and drummed his fingers steadily against bedpost. “Kiss and make up, really?” He stretched enticingly so that the shirt of his suit rode up to expose the pale skin of his stomach. “So should we get started then? I have a world to take over after this.”

The Doctor stared and swallowed nervously.

“Oh,” continued the Master with a mad grin, “And don‘t put the sonic away.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> It was rather fun to write the Master. Never did that before. =D


End file.
